Therapy
by Somnus-Sora
Summary: [Wu Yifan x Kim Junmyeon / KrisHo] L'un était psychiatre, l'autre était son patient. - Cette histoire est aussi disponible sur wattpad sur mon compte @ Lu Bacon
1. Chapter 1

Comme chaque lundi depuis un mois, Yifan se retrouvait là, face à son psychiatre. Un certain Kim Junmyeon. Pour une séance d'une heure environ, quand il ne décidait pas de partir avant. Pour gérer ses « problèmes d'agressivité » comme aimait dire son """"meilleur ami""". Foutaises ! Il n'avait pas de problème, c'était les autres qui en avaient ! A venir tout le temps lui chercher des noises, lui prendre la tête pour la moindre petite chose... C'était normal qu'il se s'énerve au bout d'un moment... Non ?

Mais plus sérieusement, que faisait-il encore là ? Pourquoi continuait-il de venir aux rendez-vous que lui prenait ce traître de Chanyeol ? A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Il n'allait pas changer de comportement en passant une fois par semaine une heure avec cet homme. C'était stupide ! Et en plus, être ici avait d'ailleurs le don de sacrément l'agacer, mais comme l'homme froid et cool qu'il est, il ne montrait jamais rien, restant simplement silencieux, ou ne répondant que par monosyllabes et grognements quand l'autre homme le sollicitait.

**\- Monsieur Wu ?**

Ah ! Voilà le grand retour des questions de Monsieur Kim. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ce moment-là de leurs séances, heureusement, en général, cela signifiait que sa torture allait bientôt prendre fin.

**\- Ne faites pas cette tête, je sais que vous n'aimez pas cela, mais c'est nécessaire pour moi de savoir ces choses.**

**\- Posez vos questions, qu'on en finisse.**

Le jeune psychiatre leva les yeux au ciel, ayant l'habitude, à force, du comportement de son patient. Il n'était pas le patient le plus difficile qu'il avait eu, mais il lui donnait du fil à retordre tout de même. Quand le petit ami de son collègue Baekhyun, lui avait demandé de bien vouloir s'occuper de son meilleur ami, Junmyeon n'avait pas hésité et immédiatement accepté. Il aimait aider les autres.

Pourtant, plus les semaines passaient, plus il se demandait s'il allait réussir à aider l'homme face à lui...

\- **Bien, je sais que votre environnement de travail est source d'agacement et d'énervement ...** , Yifan marmonna qu'ici aussi, ce qui apporta un faible sourire aux lèvres de Junmyeon ,** alors, dites-moi Monsieur Wu, est ce que cette dernière semaine s'est passé sans que vous vous disputiez avec qui que ce soit ?**

**\- A vous entendre, on dirait que je suis un adolescent qui passe son temps à se battre. Et bien sachez-le. Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me suis engueulé avec personne cette semaine.**

Le jeune médecin eu un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, heureux de cette nouvelle. Sourire qui ne fut malheureusement absolument pas rendu par son patient.

**\- Je ne vous vois pas de cette façon. Mais en tout cas c'est une très bonne chose. Vous voyez vous... ,** le sino-canadien coupa son vis-à-vis.

**\- Je vous arrête de suite. Si je ne me suis pas pris la tête avec qui que ce soit au travail, c'est parce que j'ai été viré.**

A la suite de ces paroles, le silence prit place dans la pièce. Le chinois se fit observer par son vis à vis et cela dura quelques minutes jusqu'à que le plus jeune reprenne les paroles.

**\- Puis je en savoir la raison ?**

**\- Ils ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus travailler avec moi, parce que,** il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts**, j'ai des problèmes.**

**\- Je vois...**

Cette réponse fit soupirer le patient, qui se mit à tapoter du bout des doigts ses cuisses. Le silence reprit sa place dans la salle, tandis que les deux hommes se jaugeaient. En ayant plus qu'assez du regard qu'il considérait remplit de pitié , la voix grave du plus âgé brisa à nouveau.

**\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.**

Sans laisser le temps à Junmyeon de réagir, il prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce.

Quand le psychiatre se précipita vers la porte à la suite de son patient, celui-ci s'était déjà bien éloigné dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Et bien qu'il se doutait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper, il tenta tout de même de le rattraper, se mettant à courir.

**\- Monsieur Wu ! S'il vous plait attendez !**

Pourtant, il avait beau s'égosiller, s'attirant d'ailleurs les regards noirs du personnel et des patients se trouvant dans le couloir, l'homme dont il devait s'occuper continuait d'avancer, s'éloignant toujours plus de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Yifan passa la porte de l'hôpital, qu'il comprit qu'il avait échoué à l'aider et cette prise de conscience déclencha alors toutes les émotions qu'il avait jusque là contenues en lui. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis qu'il connaissait Yifan.

A bout, il se laissa tomber au sol, ses larmes roulant ses joues. Plus que jamais et en cette instant, il se sentait inutile, tellement inutile...Ses yeux pleins de larmes finirent par se fermer tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience à cause de la surcharge d'émotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon n'avait pas revu Kris, ni entendu parler de lui. C'est comme s'il n'existait plus, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher de la sorte à un patient, c'était contraire à l'éthique. Mais...mais l'attirance qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour ce grand homme froid ne s'était pas éteinte alors qu'il avait disparu

\- **Junmyeon-hyung ?** Reconnaissant la voix de son collègue Baekhyun, il sortit la tête des papiers dans lesquels il s'était plongé pour essayer, en vain, de ne plus penser à Wu Yifan.

\- **Oui Baekhyun ?**

\- **Est-ce que l'on peut parler quelques minutes ? Je sais que tu es occupé mais je ne serais pas long.** Le plus âgé lui donna son accord d'un mouvement de tête, repoussant légèrement ses papiers pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention. **Yifan va bien... Enfin, si passer son temps enfermé chez soi entre deux petits boulots puisse être considéré comme « bien ». Ne me regarde pas comme si tu étais choqué, tu es si lisible Jun'. C'est évident que tu t'inquiète pour lui. C'est la première fois, en trois ans, que je te vois t'occuper de tout ce qui est paperasse. Pas que tu ne sois pas ordonné à la base, mais tu as réécrit toutes tes notes que tu avais prise lors de vos entretiens, alors faire le lien entre les deux n'a pas été très difficile.**

Était-il réellement si lisible ? Si c'était le cas, peut être que c'était pour ça que Kris avait décidé de ne plus venir aux séances. Avait-il compris que le jeune psychiatre ressentait de l'attirance pour lui ?

\- **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu pars définitivement trop loin, Hyung. Tu sais, je suis déjà étonné que Kris soit venu pendant plus d'un mois. Lui qui criait haut et fort qu'il ne ferait qu'une seule séance pour que Chanyeol lui fiche la paix... Il a continué.**

\- **Je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider Baek'... Il a perdu son travail... **Il avait l'impression qu'il allait à nouveau craquer, comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à rattraper le grand chinois. **Tout est de ma faute ...**

Voyant que son aîné allait à nouveau fondre en larmes, le petit blond se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il était prostré sur son fauteuil, le prenant alors délicatement dans ses bras, le calant contre son torse, caressant doucement ses cheveux, sentant au fil des vas et viens sur ses doux cheveux son haut s'humidifier. Chantonnant doucement, comme il le faisait habituellement avec les enfants, le jeune pédiatre le laissa se vider de toutes ses mauvaises émotions. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque une demie heure, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

\- **Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très professionnel Hyung, alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Yifan ?** Effaçant sommairement les larmes restantes sur ses joues, le plus âgé se posa intérieurement la question, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- **Je ne sais pas Baekhyun, je ne sais pas ce qui fait qu'**_**Il**_** est différent, mais... indéniablement il l'est et je ne sais pas comment me sortir tout ça de la tête. Ce n'est qu'un patient parmi tant d'autre alors pourquoi **_**Lui **_**?**

\- **Tu sais, Junmyeon-Hyung, tu dois connaître ce célèbre adage « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore », alors ne cherche pas trop à comprendre. C'est comme ça. Laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir tranquillement. Tu sais que si tu veux le revoir, Chanyeol et moi on peut t'y aider.**

\- **Je verrais Baekhyun, je te remercie...**

Il adressa légèrement un sourire à son collègue et celui-ci, comprenant qu'il était temps de partir, quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Junmyeon soupira, il avait besoin de voir son « psy personnel » pour faire un peu mieux le point sur la situation. Résolu, il attrapa son portable, coincé dans la poche de sa veste, et tapa un bref message.

**A Hunnie** :

[On peut se voir ce soir ? Rendez vous chez moi à 21h, je prépare les pizzas et les boissons.]

**De Hunnie :**

[D'accord, ça marche, à ce soir 'Myeon]


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois sorti de son travail, Junmyeon était allé faire quelques courses en vue de sa soirée avec Sehun. Il lui avait promis des pizzas et des boissons or il n'y avait pas ce qu'il fallait chez lui. Allant donc faire quelques courses pour y remédier, Suho fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop traîner, n'ayant pas tant de temps que cela. Aussi, après être passé à la caisse, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, se mettant aux fourneaux dès qu'il eut retiré sa tenue de travail et rangé ce qu'il n'allait pas utiliser pour cuisiner.

Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et chantonnant, il n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer qu'il comprit que son invité était arrivé. Après tout, le plus grand, collé contre lui, était le seul à avoir le double de ses clefs. Junmyeon n'avait personne dans sa vie, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait, par exemple, en compagnie d'un homme à l'allure excessivement froide... Voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ce genre de pensées, il continua de préparer la seconde pizza, s'accommodant sans aucun mal à la présence toujours collée à son dos. Après tout... Il avait l'habitude du comportement de son cadet.

Une fois la deuxième pizza mise au four avec la première, le koala humain l'ayant enfin lâché, le psychiatre brisa le silence tranquille qui était jusqu'à présent roi.

\- **Comment vas-tu Sehunnie ?**

\- **Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question Hyung. C'est rare que cela soit toi qui me demande à ce que l'on se voit ! **Le plus âgé commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Sehun l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. **Non, ne dis rien. On sait tous les deux que c'est la vérité. Les pizzas vont cuire un petit moment, allons-nous installer dans le salon.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, égal à lui-même, le plus grand avait attrapé son bras et l'avait entraîné jusqu'au canapé où il l'avait enfin lâché pour s'installer dans celui-ci. S'installant à ses côtés, le plus âgé mordilla ses lèvres, se demandant par où commencer pour expliquer à son cadet. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Sehun, voyant son visage passer par plusieurs émotions en quelques secondes, décida de mettre l'autre à l'aise en parlant de lui, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part. Il n'était pas la personne la plus expansive du monde.

\- **Pour répondre à ta question, Junmyeon- hyung, je vais bien. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment ...** Immédiatement, le plus petit se rapprocha de l'autre, son attention totalement captivée, comme s'y était attendu celui qui avait pris la parole, attendant clairement la suite. **Tu sais que je prends toujours des cours de dance, pas vrai ? Et bien récemment, il y a un nouveau qui s'est inscrit, avec d'autres personnes. Il s'appelle Jongin**. Junmyeon se mit à sourire tendrement à son cadet, venant lui caresser doucement le bras, l'encourageant à continuer. **Au début je n'avais pas fait attention à lui, vu que lui est dans le groupe ballet et moi hip-hop. En plus tu sais comment je suis. Quand je danse, je ne fais pas attention aux gens qui m'entourent. **Le plus âgé s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était rare qu'il prête attention aux gens même lorsqu'il ne dansait pas. **Mais avant-hier, il est venu me parler à la fin du cours et il m'a proposé qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble après notre cours de la semaine prochaine et ...**

\- **Tu as accepté n'est-ce pas ? **Le plus jeune confirma d'un coup de tête.** C'est une bonne chose Hunnie, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec **_**Lui**_**... J'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus avoir de nouvelle relation.**

\- **Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre à cause de lui, Hyung. Il m'a pourri la vie assez longtemps ... **Secouant la tête pour rapidement éloigner les mauvaises pensées qui tentaient de prendre possession de lui, le plus jeune enchaîna sur un ton bien plus léger :** Mais revenons-en à toi, Myeonnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Passant outre le manque d'honorifique dont venait de faire preuve l'autre homme, il n'était pas rare que cela arrive, Suho inspira profondément avant de se mettre à parler. Lui expliquant sa situation, faisant en sorte de ne rien dévoilé de privé sur son ancien patient. Quand il eu terminé de lui faire un résumé, son vis-à-vis le regardait, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

\- **Parce que tu es bête tiens !** Junmyeon le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, ce qui lui donnait un air ridicule. **Tu es psychiatre, tu conseilles tous les jours des gens, dont certains qui sont dans une situation comme celle dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement, mais plutôt que d'appliquer tes propres conseils, tu es là, à te morfondre. Excuse-moi Hyung, mais pour le coup, je trouve ça complètement idiot. Ton collègue, le pédiatre, il t'a dit qu'il pouvait t'aider à le revoir pas vrai ? **Un petit 'oui' lui répondit.** Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **Le four se mit à sonner, empêchant l'aîné de répondre.** C'est l'heure des pizzas ! Allons manger Myeonnie !**

Ledit 'Myeonnie' regarda avec dépit le plus jeune qui avait s'était déjà levé et qui avait filé dans la cuisine, restant quelques minutes dans le salon. Même s'il n'appréciait pas trop d'être traité d'imbécile, d'idiot, il reconnaissait que Sehun avait raison.

Rejoignant l'autre coréen dans la cuisine, il constata que celui-ci avait déjà tout sorti, et qu'il l'attendait pour commencer. Le brun s'installa à table, donnant ainsi l'autorisation muette à Sehun pour manger.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Suho prenne brièvement la parole :

\- **Je demanderais à Baekhyun. Pour revoir Yifan.**

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Sehun était suffisant.


	4. Chapter 4

Kris avait passé une mauvaise journée, aussi, quand il arriva chez lui et qu'il vit la voiture de son meilleur ami devant chez lui, il grogna. Le sino-canadien n'était clairement pas d'humeur à accueillir qui que ce soit chez lui, il voulait juste être seul et réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée ...

**FLASHBACK**

Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la première boutique où il travaillait, le chinois s'arrêta net en apercevant non loin de lui, une grosse berline noire auprès de laquelle se trouvait deux personnes très familières, Yixing et Zitao... Ces derniers lui adressèrent un salut de la tête, qu'il ignora royalement en entrant enfin dans la petite boutique de prêt à porter dans laquelle il travaillait.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il commença sa journée sous le regard inquiet de son patron et collègue Han, lui aussi chinois... Voir ses deux anciens meilleurs amis et camarades d'enfances lui fit comprendre que son père le surveillait toujours et qu'il devait déjà être au courant qu'il avait été viré. L'occasion pour ce monstre était parfaite : Kris était en position de faiblesse. Il allait donc à nouveau faire irruption dans sa vie pour obtenir de lui ce qu'il avait toujours voulu à savoir, son retour en Chine, son mariage avec la fille d'un de ses collaborateurs et enfin -surtout-, qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale des Lì.

Kris avait toujours détesté son père et lorsqu'il était parti de son pays natal, il avait abandonné le nom de famille de ce dernier pour prendre celui de sa tendre et aimante mère en même temps qu'il avait changé de prénom, adoptant alors une nouvelle identité, celle de Wu Yifan. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme qui lui servait malheureusement de géniteur s'approche à nouveau de lui, et recommence à l'utiliser comme par le passé.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

\- **Chanyeol je ne suis pas...** Dans son canapé, se trouvait son meilleur ami, mais aussi son psychiatre, Kim Junmyeon, **d'humeur...**

Voyant l'expression qu'arborais Kris, le pus grand de ses deux invités le rejoignit en deux enjambés, lui murmurant.

\- **Je ne vais pas rester, Junmyeon-Hyung voulait te voir, il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Alors ne soit pas un mufle et parle avec lui s'il te plait. **Le jeune coréen le salua et salua l'autre homme toujours dans le canapé avant de quitter les lieux, laissant le chinois pantois.

S'approchant du canapé, le plus âgé s'installa à l'opposé de son invité, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il était arrivé.

La situation était étrange, Junmyeon ne portait pas sa traditionnelle blouse blanche, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital et semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Toute son aura de sérénité qui lui flottait autour semblait avoir disparue.

\- **Monsieur Wu...** Commença le plus petit, jouant avec ses doigts. **Je suis désolé de venir ici sans vous prévenir au préalable mais, après notre dernier rendez vous je...**

\- **Je pense que les formalités ne sont pas nécessaires. Nous sommes chez moi, alors autant se tutoyer. **Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête en réponse, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'échappa à son regard de glace.

\- **Je sais que vous...** **Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ce que je vienne mais**, passant une main dans ses cheveux, le psychiatre chercha ses mots. **Je m'inquiétais et Baekhyun l'a surement remarqué alors il m'a dit que je pouvais passer par Chanyeol et lui pour vous, pour te revoir. Je sais que c'est très osé de ma part de me présenter ainsi ici, alors que je ne suis que le médecin qui à suivi votre dossier pendant quelques temps, que c'est contraire à l'étique que je me suis fixé mais pourtant je n'ai pas pu... **Faisant un geste de main pour le couper, Kris passa ensuite la main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Si j'ai bien compris, mon meilleur ami t'as conduit jusqu'à chez moi parce que tu, **il mima des guillemets**, t'inquiète pour moi c'est bien ça ?**

Kris comprit qu'il avait blessé lorsqu'il observa son visage, arborant clairement une expression de tristesse, et que aucuns mots ne franchirent ses lèvres qu'il imaginait très douces...

Douces ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée...


	5. Chapter 5

Même s'il s'était préparé à cette possibilité, Junmyeon avait espéré que le plus grand ne réagirait pas de cette façon, sachant à l'avance qu'il allait vite craquer, quelque en soit la façon.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, son cœur s'étant resserré lorsque son vis-à-vis nia le fait qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui… Le jeune coréen n'osa pas répondre, incertain quant à sa capacité à parler sans laisser apparaître sa tristesse, se contentant de baisser la tête et de fixer ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ? Il s'était invité chez lui, s'imposant entre ses murs, dans ce lieu que Kris devait considérer comme un refuge, un sanctuaire. Le psychiatre n'avait rien à rétorquer. Cette fois ci, ils n'étaient pas dans son bureau et ce n'était pas lui qui choisissait le sens vers laquelle la conversation devait aller. Les rôles étaient inversés et Junmyeon ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa réaction, plus que naturelle.

Le psychiatre avait compris le message, il n'avait rien à faire ici, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le chinois ne voulait pas le revoir. Il dut donc prendre sur lui, il se força à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, priant pour que ses mots ne tremblent pas.

**Je comprends, je vais m'en aller alors. Je suis désolé de m'être permis de rentrer ainsi chez t…vous. Bonne soirée Monsieur Wu. **

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer s'il restait une minute de plus ici, le coréen s'empressa de se diriger vers la sortie afin de partir des lieux. Du moins… c'était son plan avant d'être rattrapé par le plus grand dans l'entrée.

**Attends… **Kris força l'autre homme à se tourner vers lui. **Je n'ai rien contre toi, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise journée et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir chez moi… **

**Je dois … je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… venir. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Lâchez moi….**

Pourtant, le chinois ne le laissa pas faire, et le ramena jusqu'au salon. Il avait beau se débattre pour qu'il le lâche, pour qu'il puisse au moins cacher les larmes qui avaient fini par couler le long de ses joues, il n'y avait rien à faire, son poignet restait enfermé entre les doigts de Yifan.

**Excuse-moi, ne pleure pas… **Maladroitement, l'autre homme l'avait pris dans ses bras, le faisant se figer entre ceux-ci.** Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les gens**.

La situation était perturbante, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le psychiatre se sentait minuscule entre les bras du plus âgé et ce dernier avait l'impression que celui qu'il tenait entre ses bras allait se briser d'une seconde à l'autre.

**Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. Assieds-toi je t'en prie. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu voudrais boire quelque chose ?**

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, n'ayant pas l'envie de boire quoi que ce soit, ayant la gorge trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. L'un et l'autre se réinstallèrent alors sur le canapé. Et si Yifan cherchait le regard de Junmyeon, ce dernier au contraire l'évitait.

**Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais fui ma famille, n'est-ce pas ? **Il n'attendit pas que son vis-à-vis réponde et enchaîna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer, de parler à son cadet, mais c'était ainsi. **Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu deux personnes avec qui j'étais très proches quand je vivais encore en Chine, avec mon père. Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi. **Le silence retomba dans la pièce, le temps que le plus grand rassemble ses pensées. **Si Zitao et Yixing sont à Séoul, cela veut dire que mon père chercher à me faire revenir auprès de lui. **

Le plus jeune, qui jusque-là l'avait écouté sans rien dire, prit la parole, sa nature profonde, qui l'avait fait devenir psychiatre reprenant le dessus.

**Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ton père… Pourquoi est ce que ton père chercherait à te faire revenir auprès de lui ? Et ces personnes… Zitao et Yixing, ils étaient qui pour toi exactement ?**

**Zitao était … mon meilleur ami, mais aussi la personne avec qui j'ai été élevé. C'est sa mère qui s'occupait de moi quand j'habitais encore en Chine, la mienne n'avait pas le droit de venir me voir. Elle n'habitait même pas avec nous à vrai dire… **Un sourire triste fit son apparition sur les lèvres du décoloré. **Mon père l'a chassé, je ne pouvais la voir qu'en secret. C'est la mère de Tao qui m'amenait la voir, disant à mon père qu'on allait m'acheter des vêtements où d'autres trucs du genre. **

**Je vois ... Et l'autre ? **Le brun était touché de la confiance que lui accordait son ancien patient en se confiant ainsi à lui, même s'il ne savait pas la raison de cette dernière.

**Yixing ?** **C'était aussi mon meilleur ami. Ils étaient mes deux seuls amis à vrai dire… Du moins je le croyais. **Yifan secoua la tête, reprenant rapidement la parole.** Je l'ai rencontré plus tard, je devais avoir huit ans je crois. On me l'a présenté comme étant un nouvel ami et cela m'a rendu heureux. Je n'allais pas à l'école comme tous les autres, avec Tao, on avait des professeurs à domicile… **

A mesure qu'il parlait, les souvenirs inondaient l'esprit du plus grand. Il se revoyait, enfant, avec ses deux amis, partageant tout, absolument tout. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru très longtemps. 

**Pourquoi… Pourquoi est ce que tu en parle de ton amitié avec eux au passé ? **

Junmyeon fut figé par l'intensité du regard que venait de poser le plus âgé sur lui tout en répondant à sa question :

**Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été mes amis. Mon père leur a demandé de l'être.**


End file.
